Różdżka
Różdżka (ang. Wand) — podstawowy dla każdego czarodzieja ośrodek mocy, za którego pomocą może on rzucać zaklęcia. Różdżka sama wybiera swojego właściciela, dlatego skuteczność wykonania zaklęcia niepasującą różdżką jest niska. Jeśli jednak różdżka zostaje przekazana przez prawowitego właściciela w nowe ręce, może się ona dostosować do nowego czarodzieja. Samo wykonanie tego magicznego przedmiotu to jedna z najstarszych sztuk w magicznym świecie. Jest możliwość uzyskania informacji o czarach, które zostały wykonane daną różdżką poprzez zaklęcie Priori Incantatem. Wytwórcy Różdżka jest europejskim wynalazkiem, i choć istnieje wiele wytwórców różdżek, Ollivanderowie są najbardziej znanymi i najbardziej doświadczonymi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Wytwarzają różdżki od 382 roku przed nową erą, ich sklep znajduje się na ulicy Pokątnej w Londynie. W odróżnieniu od Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie królem różdżek był Ollivander, kontynent amerykański podzieliło między siebie czterech wytwórców: Szikoba Wolfe, Johannes Jonker, Thiago Quintana oraz Violetta Beauvais. Innymi twórcami różdżek są m.in. Mykew Gregorowicz i Jimmy Kiddell. Restrykcje Używanie magii za pomocą różdżki jest zabronione czarodziejom niepełnoletnim poza terenem szkoły. Wyjątkiem jest sytuacja zagrożenia życia. Po ukończeniu 17 lat obowiązują jedynie ograniczenia co do używania niektórych zaklęć, takich jak na przykład Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Ponadto zabronione jest używanie różdżki przez stworzenia takie jak skrzaty domowe, gobliny czy centaury, na podstawie trzeciego paragrafu Kodeksu Użycia Różdżki (Żadnemu nie-ludzkiemu stworzeniu nie wolno nosić lub używać różdżki). Rodzaje thumb Ze względu na zróżnicowanie talentu magicznego, różdżki są tworzone z różnych rodzajów drewna, mają różną elastyczność, inną długość oraz specyficzny rdzeń. Każda kombinacja odpowiada pewnej zdolności, do której różdżka jest szczególnie sprawna jak Zaklęcia, Transmutacja lub inne. Rdzeń Rdzeń, czyli podstawa magicznych właściwości różdżki, według Olivandera najlepiej pozyskać z trzech magicznych zwierząt: jednorożca, smoka i feniksa. Rdzenie i ich właściwości * Włos z ogona jednorożca - do utworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się włosy tego magicznego stworzenia. Różdżka o tym rdzeniu daje najbardziej spójną magię i najmniej podlega wahaniom i blokadom. Jest najwierniejszą ze wszystkich różdżek i najmniej odpowiednią do czarnej magii. Jest bardzo związana ze swoim prawowitym właścicielem niezależnie od jego potęgi magicznej. Wadą tego rdzenia jest dość niska wytrzymałość, co może być jednak zrekompensowane przez drewno oraz, że włos może "umrzeć" i konieczna będzie jego wymiana. * Włókno ze smoczego serca - różdżki o tym rdzeniu mają największą moc i są zdolne do najbardziej ekstrawaganckiej magii. Zawsze silnie związane z pierwszym właścicielem, jednak mogą go zmienić, jeśli ich następca wygra w pojedynku. Zazwyczaj uczą się szybciej niż inne rodzaje. Spośród rdzeni to właśnie smocza różdżka jest najodpowiedniejszą do czarnej magii. Są nieco temperamentne i najbardziej z trzech omawianych rdzeni podatne na wypadki. Do wytworzenia różdżki potrzebne jest serce smoka. * Pióro feniksa - jest to najrzadszy rodzaj. Do stworzenia różdżki pozyskuje się pióro feniksa. Różdżki te wykazują dużo własnej inicjatywy i czasem działają z własnej woli. Są to różdżki najtrudniejsze do oswojenia i personalizacji, a dopasowanie do odpowiedniego czarodzieja nie jest łatwe. Są lojalne wobec swoich właścicieli, ale na tę lojalność czarodziej musi sobie zapracować. * Włos z głowy wili - różdżki posiadające ten rdzeń są smukłe i przyciągają uwagę swym subtelnym pięknem. Jednakże, niech czarodzieje nie dadzą się zwieść! Bowiem posiada ona i drugą stronę, tak jak te piękne istoty, z której uzyskało się włos. Potrafią być kapryśne i gwałtownie reagować na niektóre poczynania właściciela różdżki. * Włos z ogona testrala - rzadko można spotkać ten rdzeń. Ponadto przez to, że uważa się, że zobaczenie testrala przynosi nieszczęście, czarodzieje obawiają się posiadać różdżkę z włosem z ogona tego zwierzęcia. Różdżki jednak z tym rdzeniem są znakomite dla podróżników i czarodziejów żądnych przygód. * Włos trolla – włos z wąsa trolla jest uważany za gorszą substancję trzech Najwyższych rdzeni Garricka Ollivandera. * Włos kelpie – na początku mojej kariery, jak obserwował mój ojciec, robiłem zapasy z substandardowych materiałów podstawowych, takich jak te rdzenie... * Pióro z ogona gromoptaka – używany jako rdzeń przez Amerykańską twórczynię różdżek, Shikobę Wolfe. Różdżki Wolfe były silne i dobre do transmutacji, ale trudne do opanowania. * Włos wampusa – używany jako rdzeń przez Amerykańskiego twórcę różdżek Johannesa Jonkera. Jonker eksperymentował z wieloma innymi rdzeniami przed odnalezieniem włosów tej istoty. Rdzeń ten był również używany przez Izoldę Sayre i Jamesa Stawarda, kiedy zaczęli tworzyć własne różdżki w XVII wieku. * Kolce białego rzecznego potwora – używane jako rdzeń przez Amerykańskiego twórcę różdżek Thiago Quintana. Quintana był jedynym, który wiedział, jak zwabić to stworzenie. Białe Kolce nie są już stosowane jako rdzeń różdżki po śmierci Quintana, który wziął tajemnicę wabienia stwora do grobu. * Włos rougaroua – używany jako rdzeń przez Amerykańską twórczynię różdżek, Violettę Beauvais. * Wąsy kuguchara – rzadko używany rdzeń różdżki i jest uważany za najbardziej przemyślany rdzeń. * Róg rogatego węża – ten rdzeń był używany przez założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Ilvermorny. Różdżki wykonane z tego rdzenia miały wyjątkową moc. * Włókno z serca bystroducha – rdzeń był użyty przez Izoldę Sayre i Jamesa Stawarda, kiedy zaczęli tworzyć własne różdżki w XVII wieku. * Róg jackalope'a – rdzeń był użyty przez Izoldę Sayre i Jamesa Stawarda, kiedy zaczęli tworzyć własne różdżki w XVII wieku. * Szpon hipogryfa - różdżka o tym rdzeniu jest wierna swojemu właścicielowi. Zdarza się jednak, że płata figle. Podobnie jak zwierzęta, do których należały szpony bywa zdystansowana i nie do końca można przewidzieć co się wydarzy. Czarodziej naprawdę musi chcieć rzucić urok, zaklęcie czy klątwę by to miało swoją prawdziwą siłę, w przeciwnym razie wszystko zakończy się fiaskiem. * Pióro pegaza – rdzeń popularny we francuskich szkołach, wybiera na ogół kobiety o czystym sercu, woli życia i determinacji. Uznawany za witalny symbol, a także symbol walki o coś więcej niż tylko własne dobro. Dobra do zaklęć i eliksirów. * Róg bazyliszka – jedyną znaną różdżką z tym rdzeniem została wykonana przez Salazara Slytherina dla siebie samego. Długość Wielu wytwórców dostosowuje długość różdżki do wysokości i postury czarodzieja, jednak należy pamiętać także o wewnętrznej wielkości czarodzieja, czyli jego predyspozycji i potencjału. Różdżki z reguły mają od 9 do 14 cali, chociaż najkrótsza sprzedana przez Olivandera wynosi 7 cali, a najdłuższa ponad 18. Właściciel tej ostatniej zażądał większej z uwagi na swoją posturę, a krótka różdżka odpowiada nie tyle zewnętrznym, co wewnętrznym atrybutom czarodzieja – krótkie pasują najczęściej do czarodziejów, charakterom których czegoś brakuje. Wielokrotnie drobni czarodzieje są wybierani przez długie różdżki''Pottermore. Elastyczność Różdżka może być elastyczna bądź sztywna. Stopień elastyczności oznacza stopień przystosowania się i gotowość do zmian właściciela. Najlepiej jednak, analizując różdżkę wziąć pod uwagę nie tylko jej elastyczność, ale wszystkie czynniki: rdzeń, rodzaj drewna, długość oraz doświadczenia życiowe i styl magii czarodzieja, który tę różdżkę posiada. Cechy różdżek postaci thumb|126x126px|Czarna Różdżka * Harry Potter – 11 cali, ostrokrzew, pióro feniksa, giętka, złamana podczas ucieczki z domu Bathildy Bagshot. * Albus Dumbledore – 15 cali, czarny bez, włos testrala (Czarna Różdżka). * Ron Weasley – 14 cali, wierzba, włos z ogona jednorożca. * Hermiona Granger – 10 i 3/4 cala, winorośl, włókno ze smoczego serca. * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) – 13 i pół cala, cis, pióro feniksa (tego samego co w różdżce Harry'ego Fawkesa), bardzo duża moc. * Rubeus Hagrid – 16 cali, dąb, włókno ze smoczego serca, nieco wygięta. * Cedrik Diggory – 12 i 1/4 cala, jesion, włos z ogona jednorożca, bardzo giętka. * Wiktor Krum – 10 i ćwierć cala, grab, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna. * Fleur Delacour – 9 i pół cala, drzewo różane, włos z głowy wili (jej babci), niezbyt giętka. * Lily Evans – 10 i ćwierć cala, wierzba, bardzo elegancka, znakomita do rzucania uroków. * James Potter – 11 cali, mahoń, bardzo poręczna, znakomita do transmutacji. * Bellatriks Lestrange – 12 i 3/4 cala, orzech włoski, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna. * Neville Longbottom – wiśnia, 13 cali, włos z ogona jednorożca. * Draco Malfoy – 10 cali, głóg, włos z ogona jednorożca, odpowiednio giętka. * Peter Pettigrew – 9 i ćwierć cala, kasztanowiec, włókno ze smoczego serca, krucha. * Lucjusz Malfoy – 18 cali, wiąz, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna. * Minerwa McGonagall – 9 i pół cala, jodła, włókno ze smoczego serca, sztywna. * Mary Cattermole – wiśnia, 8 i 3/4 cala, włos z ogona jednorożca. * Garrick Ollivander – 12 i 3/4 cala, grab, włókno ze smoczego serca. * Remus Lupin – Cyprys, 10 i 1/4 cala, włos jednorożca, giętka. * Dolores Umbridge – Brzoza, 8 cali, włókno smoczego serca, sztywna. * Kwiryniusz Quirrell – 9 cali, olcha, włos jednorożca, giętka. * Silvanus Kettleburn – Kasztan i pióro feniksa, 11 i pół cala, giętka. * Gilderoy Lockhart – Wiśnia, 9 cali, włókno ze smoczego serca. * Celestyna Warbeck – Modrzew, pióro feniksa. * Sybilla Trelawney – Leszczyna, 9 i 1/2 cala, włos jednorożca, bardzo elastyczna. * Narcyza Malfoy – wiąz, 14 cali, włos z ogona jednorożca. * Penelopa Clearwater – wiśnia, włos z ogona jednorożca, 11 i pół cala, sztywna. Podstawowa budowa różdżki * Rączka * Część podstawowa * Rdzeń Rodzaje drzew i ich właściwości w różdżkach * 'Angielski Dąb' - charakteryzuje się potężną intuicją, a czarodzieje w nią wyposażeni dobrze czują się w świecie fauny i flory magicznej. * 'Akacja' – ciężko znaleźć odpowiedniego czarodzieja, któremu różdżka z akacji nie odmówi posłuszeństwa. Kiedy jednak różdżka trafi do odpowiedniej osoby, dzięki właściwościom pozwoli jej odpowiednio wykorzystywać magiczne zdolności. * 'Brzoza' – różdżka zrobiona z tego drewna nie jest przywiązana do swojego właściciela, może go w każdej chwili zmienić. Najbardziej pasujący z rdzeni to włos z ogona testrala. Ich posiadaczami są głównie najbogatsi. Same różdżki najczęściej mają wykwintne zdobienia i są bardzo dobre do magicznych pojedynków. * 'Berberys' – różdżki z berberysu są dosyć kapryśne i dlatego potrzebują stanowczych właścicieli. Na początku ich użytkowania mogą odmawiać wykonywania niektórych poleceń, ale jeśli czarodziej wykaże się wystarczająco silną wolą, stanie się ona idealną różdżką do rzucania zaklęć i uroków. Jest także bardzo lojalna i nigdy nie będzie służyć nikomu poza swoim pierwszym właścicielem. * 'Buk' – bukowe różdżki trudno dopasować do odpowiedniego czarodzieja – dobrana niewłaściwie nie ma wystarczającej mocy magicznej, zaś odpowiednio dobrana okazuje się być bardzo subtelna. Często badana przez wytwórców różdżek. * 'Cedr' – właściciele różdżki wykonanej z cedru odznaczają się lojalnością i niezwykłą siłą charakteru. Dobrze dobrana wyposaża właściciela w odpowiednią broń w trakcie pojedynków czarodziejów. Różdżka ta pomaga także w wydobyciu potencjału z jej właściciela. * 'Czarny Orzech' – nie należy do łatwych do opanowania. Dramatycznie traci moc, jeśli jej właściciel dopuści się jakiejkolwiek formy samooszukiwania. Jeśli czarownica bądź czarodziej nie chce lub nie jest w stanie być uczciwy wobec siebie i innych, różdżka nie działa prawidłowo. Dopasowana do uczciwego i świadomego właściciela staje się jednak najbardziej lojalną i imponującą różdżką. * 'Czerwony Dąb' – doskonała różdżka do pojedynków czarodziejskich. Jej posiadacz to czarodziej bystry, dobry i zdolny, często także jest autorem zaklęć. Różdżki z czerwonego dębu są również bardzo atrakcyjne pod względem wizualnym. * 'Cyprys' – właściciel różdżki wykonanej z cyprysu to czarodziej odważny, śmiały i ofiarny, taki, który nie zawahałby się oddać życie w razie potrzeby. * 'Cis' – różdżki te należą do rzadszych. Mają szczególnie mroczną i przerażającą reputację, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki i wszystkie rodzaje przekleństw. Nieprawdą jest jednak, że czarodzieje posługujący się tą różdżką przyciągają czarną magię. Ich posiadacze w historii odznaczali się wielkością zarówno czynów złych, jak i bohaterskich. Jeśli różdżka z cisu zostanie pochowana razem z czarodziejem, kiełkuje i pilnuje w ten sposób grobu swego właściciela. * 'Czarny bez' - jedyna znana różdżka wykonana z czarnego bzu była legendarnym Insygnium. Można więc wnioskować, że drewno, z jakiego została wykonana, posiadało imponującą moc. * 'Dereń' - różdżki wykonane z tego drewna mają ekscentryczną i figlarną naturę. Najlepiej pasują do czarodziejów, którzy są w stanie zapewnić im spory zakres emocji i rozrywki. W połączeniu z odpowiednim czarodziejem jest sprytna, pomysłowa i zdolna do wykonywania niemal wszystkich zaklęć. Najczęściej jednak odmawiają wykonywania zaklęć niewerbalnych i są dość hałaśliwe. * 'Dąb' - drzewo cechuje się magicznymi cechami pomagającymi osiągać wyższe płaszczyzny zrozumienia i świadomości. Pomaga w ukształtowaniu świadomości w formy odpowiednie do prac magicznych. * 'Dziki Bez' - główną magiczną cechą dzikiego bzu była ochrona przed czarami. Niezbyt często używane jako surowiec do wytwarzania magicznych różdżek. * 'Głóg' - różdżki z głogu są złożone i intrygujące w naturze, podobnie jak pasujący do nich właściciele. Różdżki te są bardzo przydatne do magii leczniczej, ale także do rzucania klątw. Głóg nie jest łatwy do opanowania, ma także pewną wadę: nieumiejętne rzucenie zaklęcia odbija je rykoszetem we właściciela. * 'Grab' – wybiera właściciela utalentowanego, z pasją tak silną, że można nazwać obsesją, która zazwyczaj jest realizowana. Różdżka ta bardzo szybko dostosowuje się do swojego właściciela i jest tak spersonalizowana, że inni, używając jej, nie będą w stanie wyczarować wiele, a będą mieli kłopot z nawet najprostszym zaklęciem. Różdżki te odmówią także działania sprzecznego z wewnętrznym kodeksem honorowym ich właściciela. Są szczególnie dopracowane. * 'Grusza' – różdżki te pasują najlepiej do serdecznych, mądrych i hojnych czarodziejów. Jej posiadacze zazwyczaj są popularni i szanowani. Mają wspaniałą moc magiczną i są niezwykle odporne. * 'Heban' – Różdżki o tym drewnie najlepiej pasują do ludzi którzy mają odwagę być sobą, nie zmieniają się pod wpływem otoczenia. * 'Hikora (Orzech biały)' - magiczne cechy hikory to wytrwałość. Pasuje do tych, którzy wytrwali w swych przekonaniach i wierze, swymi wyczynami ukazując, iż dobrze z nich korzystają. * 'Jawor' – różdżka ta jest najbardziej efektywna, kiedy doświadcza nowości, a najmniej efektywna, kiedy zajmuje się jedynie prozaicznymi czynnościami. Różdżka ta najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja ciekawego, witalnego i żądnego przygód, chętnego do nauki i nowych wrażeń. * 'Jodła' – różdżka wykonana z jodły jest bardzo silna w rękach swojego prawowitego właściciela, ale traci moc niemal całkowicie przekazana innemu czarodziejowi. Najbardziej odpowiednie dla czarodziejów skupionych i o silnej woli. Różdżki te są znakomite do transmutacji. * 'Jabłoń' – różdżki wykonane z jabłoni nie należą do częstych. Ich właściciele są osobami obdarzonymi szczególnym urokiem osobistym i dążą do wysokich celów i ideałów, ponieważ różdżka ta nie jest najodpowiedniejsza do czarnej magii. Posiadacz tej różdżki często ma duże zdolności do porozumiewania się językiem innych istot. * 'Jałowiec' – różdżki te nie należą do popularnych. Mają ogromną moc magiczną lecz tylko w rękach odpowiedniego czarodzieja, w innym przypadku są prawie bezużyteczne. Ich właściciele są niezwykle kreatywni, a podstawą ich mocy jest wyobraźnia, dlatego są w stanie dokonać rzeczy zdumiewających i wielkich. Idealna do transmutacji i zaklęć niewerbalnych. Ich wadą jest brak odporności na wilgoć i wodę. * 'Jarzębina' – różdżka szczególnie przydatna do obrony. Zaklęcia obronne, które wyczaruje, są szczególnie silne i trudne do złamania. Różdżka ta najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja o czystym sercu, który nie para się czarną magią. * 'Jesion– różdżka z tego drewna określana jest mianem upartej. Jej właściciel musi posiadać odwagę, upór, jednocześnie nigdy nie będąc aroganckim półgłówkiem. Istnieje przesąd, że różdżki te nie powinny być przekazywane do innych rąk, ponieważ tracą swą moc. * '''Kasztan – bardzo ciekawe, wielopłaszczyznowe drewno, którego właściwości różnicuje rdzeń oraz jej właściciel. Najbardziej pasuje do tych czarownic i czarodziejów, którzy radzą sobie z magicznymi zwierzętami i zielarstwem oraz są naturalnymi lotnikami. * Klon – posiadacz tej różdżki nie jest domatorem, ale najczęściej turystą i badaczem przyrody. Lubią nowe wyzwania, przygody, zmiany otoczenia. Są ambitni. Dobrze dobrana różdżka będzie równie ambitna, a także coraz bardziej lojalna i oddana. Niedopasowana zaś będzie działać słabo, ciężko i nijako. * Leszczyna – istnieje pogląd, że jest to wrażliwa różdżka, która odzwierciedla stan emocjonalny właściciela. Najlepiej nadaje się dla czarodziejów, którzy rozumieją i mogą zarządzać własnymi uczuciami. Posiadacze tej różdżki powinni być bardzo ostrożni w kontaktach z nią, jeśli stracili cierpliwość bądź czują się rozczarowani, ponieważ wchłonie ona tę energię i może wyładować ją później, w nieodpowiedni i niepożądany sposób. Różdżka ta jest jednak bardzo zręczna i oddana właścicielowi do tego stopnia, że po jego śmierci najczęściej nie nadaje się do użycia przez innych. Różdżki te mają także zdolność do rozpoznawania źródeł wody, także tych podziemnych. * Lipa – magiczną cechą drewna lipowego była przyjaźń. * Modrzew – uważane za atrakcyjne i potężne oraz wszczepiające właścicielom odwagę i zaufania różdżki te są bardzo pożądane. Dopasowanie odpowiedniego czarodzieja do tej różdżki nie jest jednak proste, tak samo jak jej obsługa. Źle dopasowana nie pozwoli właścicielowi rozwinąć talentu i wykorzystać potencjału. * Olcha – różdżka z drewnem olchy nadaje się idealnie do magii niewerbalnej, która jest trudną dziedziną magii i dlatego przyjęło się, iż różdżkę tę posiadają czarodzieje obdarzeni dużą mocą magiczną. Różdżka z olchy jest lojalna swemu właścicielowi i pomocna. * Osika – jakość drewna osiki jest ceniona przez wszystkich wytwórców różdżek ze względu na jej podobieństwo do kości słoniowej oraz wybitny potencjał magiczny. Posiadacze tychże różdżek są osobami zdecydowanymi i są znakomici w pojedynkach. W osiemnastowiecznym Klubie Pojedynków klubowicze posiadali tylko różdżki wykonane z osiki. * Orzech włoski – magicznymi cechami orzecha włoskiego była płodność, urodzaj oraz pomoc w odkrywaniu ukrytej mądrości. * Ostrokrzew – rodzaj rzadkich różdżek, tradycyjnie uważanych za ochronne. Działa najlepiej w rękach tych czarodziejów, którzy mogą potrzebować pomocy w przezwyciężaniu skłonności do gniewu czy zapalczywości. Często wybierają właścicieli, którzy angażują się w poszukiwania czegoś niebezpiecznego lub duchowego. Są to także różdżki mające dużą skłonność do zmiany właściwości zależnie od rdzenia – najtrudniej zespolić je z piórem feniksa, jednak jeśli się to uda, moc różdżki będzie wielka. * Sekwoja – uważa się, iż jest to różdżka przynosząca szczęście, dlatego popyt na nią jest zawsze duży. W rzeczywistości jednak, zdaniem wytwórców różdżek, to nie sama różdżka przynosi szczęście, a dopasowuje się do czarodziejów, których cechuje umiejętność wyjścia z tarapatów, dokonywania właściwych wyborów czy też dostrzegania dobrych stron w tych nawet niezbyt dobrych zdarzeniach. Połączenie tej różdżki z dopasowanym do niej czarodziejem daje mu duże możliwości ekscytujących osiągnięć. * Sosna – różdżka wykonana z tego drewna wybiera czarodzieja, który jest niezależnym indywidualistą, który może być postrzegany jako samotnik, ale intrygujący i tajemniczy. Różdżki te są najczęściej wykorzystywane twórczo i są dostosowane do nowych metod i czarów. Właściciel tej różdżki będzie najprawdopodobniej wieść długie życie, ponieważ nie zdarza się, aby posiadacze sosnowych różdżek umierali młodo. Idealnie nadaje się do magii niewerbalnej. * Świerk – różdżka ze świerku wymaga twardej ręki, ponieważ miewa własne pomysły. Najlepiej pasuje do czarodziejów śmiałych i z poczuciem humoru. Odpowiednio dobrana różdżka jest lojalnym pomocnikiem i zdolna jest do ekstrawaganckich czarów. * Tarnina – nietypowe drewno na różdżki. Jej właściciel odznacza się wojowniczym charakterem, co nie znaczy jednak, że praktykuje czarną magię (choć różdżka ta nadaje się do tej dziedziny magii doskonale). Różdżka z tarniny będzie lojalna i pomocna swemu właścicielowi, a ich powiązanie umocnią wspólne przeżycia. Różdżka ta jest popularna zarówno wśród praktykujących czarną magię, jak i wśród tych, którzy z nią walczą zawodowo (Aurorów). * Topola – różdżka o mocy jednolitej, charakteryzująca się siłą i spójnością. Pracuje najlepiej w rękach czarodzieja mającego wyraźną misję moralną. * Wawrzyn – powszechnie uważa się, że różdżką tą nie można wykonać niechlubnego aktu, jednak zdarzało się, i to najczęściej w poszukiwaniu chwały, że wykazywały potężną i niekiedy śmiertelną moc. Uważa się także, iż różdżki te są kapryśne, jednak nie jest to do końca sprawiedliwy osąd. Różdżka ta nie toleruje lenistwa u swojego właściciela. * Wiąz – różdżka wykonana z wiązu jest najbardziej odpowiednia dla czarodziejów czystej krwi lub takich, którzy wyznają tę filozofię. Różdżki te popełniają najmniej błędów czy też wypadków oraz jest zdolna do najbardziej wyrafinowanych zaklęć i uroków. * Winorośl – różdżki te nie należą do popularnych. Posiadacze ich to ludzie, którzy poszukują większego celu. Różdżki te są bardziej wrażliwe pod względem dopasowania do odpowiedniego czarodzieja od innych. Zdarza się, że ukazują niezwykłe efekty już przy wejściu odpowiedniego czarodzieja do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się różdżka. * Wiśnia – różdżki z tego drzewa tworzy się rzadko i są one nacechowane dziwną mocą. Najbardziej popularne są w japońskiej szkole Mahoutokoro, gdzie studenci posiadający te różdżki mają specjalny prestiż. Posiadacz tejże różdżki, niezależnie od rdzenia, powinien wykazać się wyjątkowym opanowaniem oraz siłą umysłu * Wierzba – różdżka z tego drewna jest znana z uzdrawiającej mocy i zdolności do magii niewerbalnej. Najlepiej pasuje do czarodzieja o dużym potencjale. Ciekawostki thumb * Na drzewach, z których tworzy się różdżki, zwykle żyją nieśmiałki. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * Baśnie barda Beedle'a * Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Harry Potter: Wyskakująca Księga * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions * Harry Potter i Zakazana Podróż * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Motocyklowa Ucieczka * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: Gra Karciana * Harry Potter For Kinect Galeria Ginny i Różdżka.jpg|Różdżka Ginny Weasley 0d4a01b5d63af3156c2660f26da4db90.jpg|Różdżki Freda Weasleya(na górze) i George'a Weasleya (na dole) 180px-Percy's Wand.jpg 1bbd8ddcfd594527013a115be2071f3b.jpg 2231447860.jpg 2272797771.jpg 2272797772.jpg 300 0 productGfx 8a1e356534a36e9089031d1e7719f785.jpg 31fadb6ee11a2ef3167d3e0395838680.jpg 3a9ccc00fc024c9c5800838a710ac04c.jpg 3adc6e2b694e31b98981db73e88d7014.jpg 5c752e049eec6145062802d98a84910b.jpg 6cde374a61b501f516af55fd0f07c3ab.jpg 7e861065bafbc7ea4c23a0286bdba563.jpg 81aa26590de3fc388c41005ea437b3e3.jpg Cedric-Diggory-Wand.jpg Fl.jpg R gil rok.jpg Ra.jpg Rb.jpg Rd.jpg Rdm.jpg Rh.jpg|Różdżka Harry'ego Pottera Rhg.jpg Rhh.jpg Rj.jpg Rl.jpg Rm.jpg Rmc.jpg Rn.jpg Rnl.jpg|Różdżka Neville'a Longbottoma Rr.jpg|Różdżka Rona Weasley Rrl.jpg|Różdżka Remusa Lupina Rs.jpg|Różdżka Syriusza Blacka Rs.png|Różdżka Profesora Snape'a Madam Pomfrey's Wand.jpg|Różdżka Poppy Pomfrey 990542.big.harry-potter-rozdzka-profesor-pomona-sprout-character-edition.jpg.png padma_patil__s_wand_by_angelpedia-d50e6o6.jpg|Różdżka Padmy Patil ParvatiPatilWandNN8284.jpg|Różdżka Parvati Patil en:Wand de:Zauberstab es:Varita fr:Baguette magique ru:Волшебная палочка fi:Taikasauva it:Bacchetta ja:杖 !